Duke Blue Devils
The Duke Blue Devils, coached by Darman, are a collegiate football team playing in the ACC. The Blue Devils play in Wallace Wade Stadium in Durham, North Carolina. They are a member of the Coastal Division of the ACC. History Chubb era (2014) The 2014 season started off poorly, as the Devils went 1-6 under coach Chubb. The firing of Chubb, and replacement by offensive coordinator Darman, led to a 2-3 finish for the Devils. The Blue Devils finished with a 3-9 record, and a 2-5 conference record. Darman had the interim tag removed at the end of the season and became the second Duke Blue Devils Head Coach Darman era (2014-Present) 2015 After the 2014 season, Darman received an extension by the Duke Blue Devils. Expectations were higher for the Duke Blue Devils with how the 2014 season ended for them and the highly touted Mark White getting to start at quarterback. The 2015 season proved to be disappointing as Duke finished 3-9, the same record as the year before. 2016 The 2016 season was met with higher expectations as Duke brought in JUCO Adrian Allen to give Mark White the target that he strongly needed. Unfortunately, Mark White still struggled and Duke ended up with a 3-9 record again. 2017 With a lot of talent leaving after the 2016 season, the Duke Blue Devils had low expectations going into the 2017 season and failed to meet even those, going 1-11 for the year which marked the low point in Darman's tenor. 2018 The 2018 season was the Blue Devils most successful season to date. With ACC Offensive Freshman of the Year Cooper Abrams and All ACC 1st team linebacker Ahmed Mark the Blue Devils went 5-7. It was an up and down season, that produced the best record in the Darman era but also saw Duke lose several very close games. Duke also received their first top 15 rated recruiting class in the Darman era, led by QB Kyle Jefferson, brother of former UNC standout and current Atlanta Falcon AJ Jefferson. 2019 The 2019 season had high expectations with Kyle Jefferson starting as a true freshman. Despite his struggles, the Blue Devils came one win from their previous season's win total, finishing at 4-8. Duke had a second top 15 recruiting class which increased the reputation Darman as one of the best recruiters in the ACC and in the Nation. 2020 The 2020 season is the upcoming college season for the Duke Blue Devils. Duke brought in a second consecutive top 15 recruiting class. Duke is led by Seniors Kai Betts, and Ahmed Mark. This team looks to be anchored by a strong defense with Safeties Brandon Brinkley and Jeremy Easter, and hopes to have big things from a young offense. So far through the 2020 season, Duke has clinched their first win over a ranked team and have achieved bowl eligibility for the first time in school history. All-time record vs. ACC opponents This is the Duke Blue Devils football record against current Atlantic Coast Conference opponents through the 2019 season. = Season-by-Season Records = = Bowl History = Duke has not earned a bowl bid thus far. By year |} By game = Individual Award Winners = ACC Defensive Freshman of the Year *Tyrone Robb, CB (2015) ACC Defensive Freshman of the Year *Cooper Abrams, QB (2018) All-ACC All-ACC, First-Team * Center: Kevin Jones (2015) * Center: Kevin Jones (2016) * Defensive End: Damian Johnson (2017) * Inside Linebacker: Ahmed Mark (2018) All-ACC, Second-Team * Defensive Back: Eric Carroll (2015) * Wide Receiver: Adrian Allen (2016) * Offensive Tackle: Joseph Rasmussen (2016) * Linebacker: Ahmed Mark (2017) = External Links = Depth Chart Category:ACC